


...You Already Do

by yellowbessie



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbessie/pseuds/yellowbessie





	...You Already Do

They don’t understand.  
It’s the little things.

The coffee now stocked in the kitchen, even though they’d never touch the stuff.

The blanket that appears when you fall asleep on the couch.  
The soup they insist on feeding you when you’re sick, ‘and too skinny anyway Fitz.’

The way their eyes find yours to share a joke in a crowd of strangers.

How they tease you for having too many hats - but always find new ones to add to your collection.

The way they remember everything you say. Even if they didn’t seem to be listening when you said it.

Of course, the Doc’s a genius. They remember everything.  
But they don’t understand everything.

So, when they say sadly, ‘Fitz, I can’t love you like you want. Not like you deserve.’  
You know they’re wrong.

Grinning, you shake your head. ‘You daft old alien. Think you can’t love me? Naaahhh, you already do. Just haven’t realized it yet.’

You can see the truth of your words sink in.  
In that quiet, awed, voice they reserve for moments of wonder, ‘Yeah, maybe I do.’


End file.
